In modern communication systems video compression/coding is of prime importance. Due to limited bandwidth allocation of-ten so-called lossy algorithms are employed (i.e. in ISO MPEG standards /1/). These algorithms use quantization of pixels or transform coefficients to adjust bit rate to channel capacity. This results in more or less visible coding artifacts in many applications.